Many types of plant holders and planters have been known to include accent lighting to illuminate the plant with a light source, or to provide decorative lighting. Various prior patents have disclosed planters with a light source projecting upward to illuminate the plant, or projecting outward through patterns in the side wall of the planter. While most of these types of illuminated planters provide lighting to give a decorative effect to the plant and surrounding floor area, most of these planters do not provide for illumination of a planter for enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the planter, while maintaining a fully functioning planter.